Room On The Third Floor
by Melissa7187
Summary: When Aubrey calls home late one night and wakes up her infant daughter, Chloe insists that she read them a story to get her back to sleep. The bad news? All Aubrey has is the phone book. The good news? The baby can't tell the difference. Chaubrey, three-shot, fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**Room On The Third Floor**

* * *

_'Cos it's times like these remind me_

_That I've got to keep my feet on the ground_

* * *

Aubrey hated this. She hated long nights pouring through interviews and piecing through files of evidence given to them from the district attorney. She hated the meetings that lasted all night as her firm tried to come up with their defense for their hopelessly guilty client. She hated the cheap hotel that the firm was putting her up in as the trial was taking place under heavy media coverage and they didn't want their lawyers to face any distractions. She hated all of this and yet...she couldn't imagine doing anything different with her life.

It was the nights like this that made her hate it. She was away from home and running on caffeine as she slammed her manila folder shut and shoved it into her briefcase. She was getting nowhere and she knew that her colleague Mark was going to give her shit tomorrow, but she didn't really care. She could always throw her impeccable win-loss record in his face and smirk when he tried not to act like it bothered him. She could ignore his macho act and just think about what was waiting for her at home, remembering that guys like this were the very reason that she swore off all relations with the opposite sex back in college to begin with.

It was an unusually warm autumn and the air conditioner was rattling in the background, blowing out warm hair that only made Aubrey tug at her night shirt and slam her hand on the metal casing. As she hissed and shook her aching fist, the unit quit working completely and Aubrey just rolled her eyes as she thrust open the curtain and yanked open the sliding glass door.

The cool air came flooding into the musty room and she leaned against the doorway, pressing her forehead against the cold glass and looking down at the city below. Pittsburgh was definitely **not** where she imagined herself ending up, but Chloe had found a great teaching job at a small private school that she couldn't say no to and Aubrey simply followed her. Lawyers were always in demand and it only took her a few weeks to find a position at a prominent firm in the city. It was hard to believe that five years had passed and as she looked down at the city below, she couldn't help but smile as she found it strangely beautiful. It was gritty and undignified and completely different than her hometown on the coast of North Carolina, but it was the first real home that she had ever known and she could accept its flaws for the memories that it afforded to her.

Her favorite? That would be impossible to pick, but she did have a few favorites. Like ice skating in the middle of the city with Chloe two winters ago and trying not to laugh when Chloe boasted about her skills and ended up falling and breaking her wrist. Or getting kicked out of a hockey game last fall after Chloe had become disorderly and gotten into a fight with a drunken fan from across the state. Life was different since Barden, but that didn't mean that it had to be bad and she wouldn't trade it for anything.

That being said, she just _couldn't_ help herself from pulling out her cell phone and calling home. She knew that it was late, almost two in the morning, and that Chloe was probably sound asleep, but there was no falling asleep without hearing her voice. It was a habit that had been ingrained in her since their days as roommates back at Barden and as Chloe came on the other end and groggily muttered a greeting, Aubrey didn't feel so bad.

* * *

"Hey, I didn't think you'd be awake. I just wanted to call you and tell you good night. What are you up to?"

Before Chloe could venture a response, screaming came over the line and Aubrey sighed as Chloe told her to hold on and tossed her phone onto to bed. She should have known that something like this would happen, but Chloe had this way of making her lose her mind and she could just blame it on a temporary fit of forgetfulness. As the baby roared in the background though, she knew that she was at fault and she felt terrible.

She hated leaving Chloe at home with their eight week old daughter Lila, but Chloe had insisted that it was okay and that they would visit on the weekend when Aubrey had some time off. It was still awful though and as Chloe's voice came back over the line, soothing the infant with soft words, Aubrey's heart ached for the loss of contact with her family.

"It's okay, baby", Chloe lilted as she rocked the baby and cradled the phone between her shoulder and her cheek. "Mommy's sorry for calling so late. She won't do it again, right Bree?"

Chloe's soft words were having no effect on the restless baby and Aubrey started to apologize. What else could she do?

"I'm so sorry, Chlo. I forgot that it was so late and I know that I changed my ringtone on your phone to something really obnoxious and it must have woke her-"

"-Bree, stop apologizing!" Chloe cut her off while placing the baby on the bed and checking to see if she was wet. "She's a baby, it's what they do. She doesn't need changed and she ate a little while ago, so I don't know what's going on. Maybe she's just bored."

"She gets that from her mom!"

"Hey, I resent that comment!" Chloe snipped as she lifted the baby back up and put the phone on speaker so she could pace around the room. "Maybe she's moody; she could have gotten that trait from you."

"That's impossible since **you** carried her, but nice try." Aubrey smiled as Chloe laughed and the baby seemed to calm down. "Am I on speaker phone? You sound kind of…distant."

"Yeah, it's easier to just put it on speaker than to balance that and a baby. Keep talking Bree, she's calming down. Maybe she misses you."

"I doubt that", Aubrey muttered as she sunk onto the bed and leaned back against the headboard. "Now that I know that I have an audience, I don't know what to say. You give me performance anxiety."

"Sing us a song. You used to do that when she was still in my belly and maybe that will calm her down."

"No way! These walls are paper thin and I'm not waking up Tom and Tina downstairs."

"How do you know their names?" Chloe questioned as she kissed Lila's blonde ringlets and rubbed her back. "Are we making new friends in the big city?"

"No, I got to hear them screaming each other's names this morning when they had morning-"

"-That's enough! Tiny ears are listening and she doesn't need to know about that kind of stuff yet. Tell us a story, something cute with puppies or princesses."

"Chloe, you know that I'm not good at that stuff." Aubrey sighed while looking around the room for some kind of inspiration. If she had her iPad, she'd download a children's book and read it to them, but the hotel didn't have Wi-Fi and the device was useless. Next time, she was paying for her own room. A nice suite with a view of the city and a whirlpool; not a cramped room on the third floor with peeling wallpaper and a shower that constantly ran cold. She **hated** that she was even thinking about the next time when she missing so much at home. "Maybe I can read you guys some of my notes from the trial."

"Absolutely not!" Chloe practically screeched as she sunk onto her own bed. Sometimes dealing with Aubrey was like dealing with one of her students. "She's **also** way too young to hear about a murder. Look in the drawer; hotels usually throw something in there for you to read."

Aubrey rolled her eyes, but flopped over on the bed and slid the drawer open. "There's a bible", Aubrey muttered while studying the dusty book and placing it back in the drawer. "She's way too young for religion. I'm sorry Chlo, but all that's in here is a list of television channels and a phone book. Unless you want me to read from the phone book, I have nothing."

"Yes, do that."

"Seriously?!"

"Yeah, what other choice do we have? Just flip it open and start reading. I'm kind of hungry so maybe go to the restaurant listing."

"You're so weird." Aubrey smiled as she sat back on the bed and flipped open the heavy book, paging through it until she reached the section dedicated to restaurants. The baby was still screaming in her ear and Aubrey grimaced before saying "Lila, let's tone it down a little so mommy can think."

"Bree, come on…", Chloe practically begged as she reached the end of her rope. The baby manuals that Aubrey had insisted that she read had no section on what to do when you were alone and your baby was angry with the world.

"Okay, I'm doing it." Aubrey sighed, blushing as she realized just how ridiculous this whole idea was. "Here we go: _ Mario's in the South Side has classic Italian dishes at a great modern price. They have pasta from $12.99 and prime rib on Saturday nights. They even have an adjacent parking lot."_

Chloe laughed as Aubrey snorted and said "I'm pretty sure that the menu does **not **go into that much detail, but you get an A for effort. What's so funny about the parking?"

"If you're paying $13 for a bowl of noodles, they better throw in a parking spot. How's she doing?"

"Better." Chloe smiled down at her daughter who was sleepily gazing at the cell phone, focusing on Aubrey's warm and animated voice as she spoke to her girls. She had started to whimper again as Aubrey grew quiet though and Chloe rubbed her stomach and tried to calm her. "Keep going, she's listening to you."

"The things I do for you, Chloe Posen. Let's try…ooh, a burger place!"

Chloe smiled and tapped her finger against the screen, pulling up the option to record the conversation and tapping that too. She **had **to have a record of this, for when Aubrey insisted that she was the surly one and couldn't joke around. Or also to blackmail her with and threaten to send to their friends. She knew of one former Bella who would have a field day with this kind of material…

* * *

"_Fatheads, on the party-crazy Carson Street, features sandwiches that are as big as your head. They also have beer specials and flaming hot wings. I don't know Lila, I don't think that have anything for a little girl to eat. I think we should just stick to the little café down the street"_

The baby had fallen asleep on the bed and Chloe rubbed her fingers over her perfect face as her chest rose and fell. She looked so beautiful like this and Chloe wanted to savor this moment forever. She wanted to **share** this moment with her wife. She hated being alone.

"Should I keep going?"

"Um…yeah, she's still listening."

"_Let's try something a little different. I'm tired of food. Here's one I think you'll remember under sporting venues. PNC Park, where on a very special night a few years ago, yours truly proposed to your mommy. It was a Saturday night and the Bucs had lost, but there were fireworks and it was the perfect summer evening. We were walking to our car alongside the river and I pretended to drop my keys and when your mom dropped down to help me look for them, I pulled out the ring. I can't wait until you're old enough for your first game. Maybe next season, since I think you're still too little to appreciate it. How's she doing, babe?"_

"She's been asleep for about five minutes." Chloe whispered, her voice thick with emotion at the recollection of the evening. She couldn't believe that Aubrey remembered every moment of it, but she shouldn't have been surprised. She had married the smartest person that she had ever known and a closet romantic.

"Why did you let me keep going?"

"I just…I love hearing your voice. I can't believe that you remember that night. You hate baseball."

"Yeah, but I love you. Make sure that the front door isn't locked."

"Why? We live in the suburbs, but I'm not crazy enough to leave our door unlocked. I don't want to get robbed, silly."

"I'm coming home for the night. I can't sleep without you next to me and I want to see that little face. Besides, I missed your voice too and I want to see my girls, so leave the light on and I'll be home before you know it. Don't fall asleep!"

"I won't", Chloe murmured while swiping a hand across her eyes."I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

She always had and she always would.

Sometimes life wasn't so bad after all. In fact, sometimes it was pretty great. Especially for Aubrey Posen, who had everything that she had always hoped for: a family.

* * *

**A/N: Story title comes from the McFly song, which has been stuck in my head for days. This is for l8nights on tumblr who said they would enjoy reading a phone book if I wrote it. This isn't _quite_ the same, but inspiration is inspiration, right? Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Room On The Third Floor**

* * *

_'Cos it's times like these remind me_

_That I've got to keep my feet on the ground_

* * *

Aubrey merged onto the overpass that would take her from downtown to the suburbs and breathed a sigh of relief when she found that it wasn't packed with other motorists. It was nearly impossible to travel in the city at any time without sitting in traffic and getting flipped off by an idiot, but it was pleasant right now and a reminder that she was out way too late. Nothing good ever happened at three in the morning, but it wasn't like she had a choice. Her wife and baby were across the city and she couldn't spend the night without them. Logic would wait until morning.

As she entered the tunnel that would take her out of the city and to her small plan of homes, she couldn't stop herself from rolling her eyes as the music cut out and she was met with silence. She never really understood the appeal of having a "tunnel song". Chloe had always insisted on having the perfect song to listen to when they drove through any tunnel, calling the radio silence "creepy" and having her iPod on stand-by when one neared, but Aubrey found it ridiculous. It was just a tunnel. The very same tunnel that a dumb girl rode through while standing up in the back of a truck and screaming, in some movie that Chloe had insisted that she watch with her a few weekends back.

Tunnels were dumb. This city was ridiculous. She just wanted to go home.

Home was Saturday morning breakfast and teasing Chloe as she cooked pancakes and put handfuls of chocolate chips in the sizzling batter. The smell of ink that permeated her office, filling every inch of the small room as she printed out countless blog posts and articles and book excerpts on any possible issue that they could face with a newborn baby. The moons and stars that decorated the ceiling above Lila's crib and the roll of Chloe's eyes as she couldn't stop herself from laughing at Chloe's suggestion that they were necessary because the baby could be afraid of the dark.

Home was red-hair and big blue eyes. The sweetest voice that she had ever heard in her life and the goofy giggles that she would collapse into when she really let her guard down and found something funny. Gorgeous lips and perfect hands and that one tiny memento on a finger that reminded Aubrey with a single glance that this girl loved her. That she had done one thing right in her life. That she had said "yes".

The road was empty as she came out of the end of the tunnel and she put her foot down, accelerating as she raced to get home. She could remember speeding down the same stretch a mere two months ago, swearing and panicking as she tried desperately to get to the hospital to be with her wife. All courtesy of a phone call from a nurse, declaring that her wife was in labor and that she needed to come to the hospital soon since the baby was coming fast. She didn't remember leaving work or going through the tunnel or weaving through the afternoon traffic to get to her. She remembered the other moments, the ones that shook her and haunted her dreams. Memories of Chloe's pale face and the beeping monitors, a doctor's confusing words until he hit "c-section" and the wait that felt like a lifetime as she paced the waiting room.

_"And the perfect little girl that made it all worth it",_ Aubrey reminded herself as she neared the exit to home. She shook her head, ridding herself of all of the bad thoughts from that day and focusing on what she had waiting for her at home. She couldn't wait to pick her daughter up and hold her, just watching her little chest rise and fall as she slept. There was no better sight in the world and she knew that it sounded hokey, but it was true. She had never imagined herself becoming a mother when she was younger, but somehow she had fallen into the role and genuinely liked it. It had been weird at first, bringing a stranger that screamed all night and threw tantrums into her peaceful little home, but all it took was soft cooing and a little hand closing around a finger to soften her. Now...she couldn't imagine her life without the baby and while that had been scary at first, she had finally started to accept that she was a mom. That she had a daughter. That she wouldn't be like her father...

She shook her head again, blinking back the tears that had sprung into her eyes and looking around as she tried to focus on something different. As she neared the off-ramp for her exit, she spotted a billboard advertising season tickets for the Pittsburgh Pirates and she couldn't stop herself from grinning as she remembered that evening from so long ago. It was funny the way that life sometimes found a way of giving you exactly what you needed and as the colorful advertisement soon faded into the distance, she was catapulted back to that night. To a balmy July evening with the smell of rain in the air and the cheer of a crowd as fireworks exploded in the sky. The shaking of her fingers as they clutched the small box that was hidden in the corner of her purse and the way Chloe's eyes sparkled when she stumbled through those four little words.

The one word response that made her feel more love in a whisper than she had ever felt in her entire life. The moment that had kick-started the beginning of her life.

* * *

"But, Bree!" Chloe pouted, nearly dissolving into childlike protests as she stomped her foot against the pavement. "We're going to miss the best part! No one leaves during the ninth inning. What if they make a comeback?"

Aubrey rolled her eyes. She loved Chloe, but sometimes she could be...ridiculous. Too optimistic, too encouraging, too empathetic, the list could go on forever. She was the opposite, grounded in reality and a cynic by nature and her upbringing. They were opposites, but they balanced each other and usually she loved that but not tonight. She didn't feel like sitting in traffic all night long and she had to ignore Chloe's protests and groans as they weaved through hoards of people and made their way out of the packed stadium of people enjoying a Saturday night game.

"They're losing 12-4, I doubt that they're going to make a miracle comeback anytime soon."

"But what about the fireworks! I **love** fireworks!" Chloe squeezed her hand and planted her feet, a last ditch effort to get Aubrey to stop before they reached the exit gates, but Aubrey just kept going and eventually, Chloe ran after her and took her hand again.

Aubrey hated baseball and she had no idea why this was so important to Chloe and why she had thrust the tickets into her hands on Friday afternoon as soon as she had walked through the front door of their apartment. When she had pressed for answers, Chloe had just shrugged and declared it date night. While date night could be nice occasionally, she couldn't wrap her head around why it had to be at a place like this. She hated drunk people and they had been surrounded by them in their bleacher seats as they watched the perennial losing team in front of them get destroyed by their rivals from Chicago. If Aubrey actually had an interest in the sport, then she could buy into the idea that they were finally winning and how the city had an electric current going through it as the idea sparked that this year could finally be "it", but she just didn't care. She didn't care for cheering and loud music, hotdogs and beer and sun beating down on neck. She liked movies and Italian restaurants and actually being able to hear Chloe's voice as they just talked. So, with all things considered, she was **not** going to stick around much longer for something as arbitrary as fireworks. Not when they could make them at home...

"-I haven't seen fireworks in person since I was a teenager." Chloe's voice cut back in, pulling Aubrey from her thoughts and bringing a tiny smile to her face as Chloe continued to ramble as they left the stadium and started on their mile trek back to the car. She **hated **this city.

"Dad took us one 4th of July, the summer before Jack went off to college. We were visiting my grandparents out in San Francisco for vacation and he took us down to the beach to watch them. They were amazing! Blue and purple and gold..." Chloe trailed off, a little smile growing on her face as she remembered that night and the smell of saltwater and the cheers of the people who had gathered with them on the beach. Little kids pointing excitedly up at the sky and Jack's arm as he threw it around her back and teased her for giggling during the big ones. "I just really wanted to see fireworks tonight."

Aubrey held her hand a little tighter as they crossed the street and the stadium was behind them now, imposing and beautiful in the night sky. Aubrey wasn't one for baseball, but she had always had an interest in architecture and this place was gorgeous. The sight-lines were amazing and the view of the city across the river as the sun set had been amazing. It was almost enough to make up for the headache and the misery that was watching the poor display of athleticism in front of her. Almost.

She stopped for a moment, taking Chloe's hands in hers and holding them tightly as she gave her a tiny smile. Chloe had been angry, but all it took was one look at the apologetic expression on her girlfriend's face to cool her down. She could never stay mad at her.

"I'm sorry, but you know how traffic can get after a game. There's forty thousand people down here tonight and I just want to go home so we can have an actual date night. Maybe crack open a bottle of wine and watch-"

"-Oh my God!" Chloe screeched in excitement as the pop of fireworks exploding filled the air around them. They turned and Chloe practically bounced on the balls of her feet as the fireworks started to explode in the sky above PNC Park. Red and gold and shimmering as the cheers from inside the stadium became palpable as well. The display healing them of their anger after seeing their team getting beaten badly in the midst of a pennant race. They were idiots.

They weren't _that_ bad, Aubrey decided as she wrapped an arm around Chloe's body and leaned against the brick facade of a restaurant as they watched the display. Chloe's giggles and tiny exclamations when a particularly good one filled the night sky was enough to help her brave the traffic. To give up her control and to let her win. To see her smile and feel her lips as they met the side of her neck and whispered tiny "thank yous" as the display started to end.

It was actually kind of nice. For baseball.

* * *

"So, why did you pick a baseball game for date night?" Aubrey asked as she held onto Chloe's hand and walked along the river with her to get to the casino where she had unwisely parked their car for the evening. There was no way that she was parking in a lot with drunk people and tiny spaces when she could have a valet do it for a little extra money. The mile hike was just a..._perk_ of safety. "We could have gone to _Mario's_ and gotten that fettuccine alfredo that you love or we could have gone to _The Warhol_ and looked at those dumb paintings of cans. Why baseball of all things?"

"It's July 5th", Chloe whispered as she leaned a little closer to Aubrey and held her hand. "Jack would have turned twenty-six tonight. He...he just really loved baseball."

It felt like someone had punched Aubrey straight in the gut as Chloe's voice became shaky and she trailed off as she fought back tears. How could she have forgotten about Jack? How could it have slipped her mind when every year Chloe got a little quiet on his birthday? How could she have missed the tears in her eyes when she opened the door yesterday or how she had been wearing one of his t-shirts in bed?

She was a terrible girlfriend and she felt terrible for pulling Chloe away from the people and the fun when she just wanted to remember her big brother. He had died the summer after their disastrous showing at ICCAs and Aubrey had gone to Chloe's side as soon as she heard the news, spending the summer with the girl as she tried to deal with the idea that she would never see him again. It was the worst time of Aubrey's life and she hated to think back on it, remembering how Chloe had wept and how she had nearly lost her. Now was all that mattered.

"I can't believe I forgot", Aubrey mumbled as she held Chloe's hand a little tighter. "Shit, I'm so sorry for complaining all night. If I would have known, I-"

"-I know", Chloe cut her off, smiling at her and squeezing her hand before leaning in and kissing the side of her face. "You don't have to remember little things like that. I don't even care about the fireworks or the game that much anymore. I just want to go home and climb in bed with you and forget about everything. You can open that Port that I like and we'll watch sappy movies all night. Okay?"

Aubrey just nodded and tugged Chloe a little closer to her, supporting her weight as their shoes crunching against the rocks below their feet was the only sound that mattered. Chloe was dozing off and her head was aching and she just wanted to go home. She had plans for tonight and the sooner they got home, the sooner she could go through with it. She had thought about it all night and if they **had **gone to dinner or to the museum, she could have done it there. There was **nothing** romantic about a baseball game though, so it had to wait.

"I love you, Bree."

Those soft words whispered against her neck nearly sent her toppling to the ground. They hit her straight in her heart and she stopped for a moment, planting her feet as Chloe looked up at her in confusion.

_Time for Plan B._

* * *

Okay, so maybe she didn't have a back-up plan, but she couldn't let those words go unnoticed. She couldn't ignore the way that they sent shockwaves through her spine and made goose bumps appear on her arms. Of how perfect they sounded, even when she had heard them a million times before.

She couldn't wait any longer. She **wouldn't** wait.

"Bree, what's wrong?" Chloe murmured while rubbing a hand over her tired eyes. "Why are we stopping?"

"I um...I dropped my keys. They're not in my pocket and I think I heard them fall out when I reached in to grab them. Could you help me look?"

Chloe nodded and dropped down to her knees, not caring about grass stains or dirt as she felt around in the dark for the metal key ring. While she was distracted, Aubrey reached into her purse and felt around for the little velvet box that was hidden in the corner of the patent leather bag. Her fingers were shaking as she gripped it, but there was no going back as she pulled it out. She wanted this to happen and there was nothing to be afraid of.

Well...Chloe might reject her or run away, but she couldn't _not_ do it. It was time.

"You know, Bree, it would help if you got down here and helped out a little too!" Chloe exclaimed as she felt around fruitlessly. "I can't believe that you lost the keys. How are we going to get home?!"

"Chloe-"

"-You're the one that asked for my help, but you're just standing there watching me. I don't even know what I'm looking-"

"-Chloe!"

"What?!" Chloe exclaimed while looking up at her girlfriend and frowning when she saw how pale she looked against the street light that was the only light around them. She slowly pulled herself to her feet and reached out to touch her, running her fingers over her sweaty cheeks and working out what was wrong with her. "Are you okay? We can call AAA and they'll come and let us in. We'll be okay and I'm sorry for-"

"-Ithinkweshouldgetmarried." She quickly slurred the words, fumbling over them and growing wide-eyed as Chloe just smirked and arched an eyebrow. _Fuck_.

"Um...in English, please?" Chloe teased, reaching out for Aubrey's hand and pulling back when she felt the box that was clenched between her fingers. Her eyes brimmed with tears and she couldn't stop herself from grinning and shouting "Yes! I'll marry you!"

"Wait!" Aubrey exclaimed, her eyes growing wide as she fumbled with the box and popped it open, nearly losing the tiny ring as she dropped to one knee. "Let me do this the right way. I had this whole thing planned out and now I messed it up."

"My answer isn't going to change", Chloe whispered while reaching out for Aubrey's free hand and holding it tightly. "It's always been 'yes'."

"Will you..." She trailed off, her nerves taking over her and filling her mouth with cotton. All it took was a smile from Chloe and a reminder of her sweet words to clear it all up though. This was okay. This wasn't a mistake. She loved her back.

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes!"

And suddenly, everything felt a little less scary. That was what getting everything you ever wanted felt like.

It was amazing.

* * *

"I kinda wish that you would have asked me at home", Chloe teased while she played with the ring on her finger, spinning it around and memorizing every contour of the gold band as they started to drive home. "After I got a shower and into some new clothes. I'm all sweaty and I have mustard all over my shirt. That's not exactly a romantic memory."

"Well, I couldn't help myself and I love you, even if you do kinda stink and you can't eat a hot dog like an adult!"

"Hey!" Chloe exclaimed, reaching over and shoving Aubrey as they veered onto the highway and straight into a long line of traffic. _It figures_. "I take offense to that comment, Bree! Maybe I'll give you this ring back and forget about your little proposal..."

"I love you, mustard stains or not." She reached out for Chloe's hand and held it tightly, rubbing her thumb over the ring absentmindedly as the traffic started to move at a snail's pace. "And I'd really hate if you gave it back."

"I was just kidding", Chloe whispered while raising Aubrey's hand to her lips and kissing it gently. "I could never say no to you. Now, get us home Bree. I have some ideas of how we can celebrate this and they definitely don't involve this car. In fact, it's just our bed and you and me and nothing on..."

This proposal thing? **This** was the best decision ever. It was better than enrolling in Barden or getting into her law school of choice. It was more profound than landing her dream job at a perfect little law firm or finding the apartment with just the right view of the city.

This was **love**. This was all she had ever wanted.

It was pretty fucking amazing. And she couldn't wait for the rest of her life to begin.

* * *

**A/N: So this was originally a one-shot, but after some prompting and reviews on both here and Tumblr, I've decided to turn this into a three-part fic. As always, this is for tumblr bff l8tenights who prompted this to begin with and the tiny Chaubrey fandom that exists over there. I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
